I Spy
by Corporate Voyeur
Summary: Goose walks in on a certain couple. Iceman/Maverick.


**A/N: This is an idea that came to me so randomly but begged to be written down. This is what I do instead of PreCal homework. -strangles muse-**

**Disclaimer: This is Top Gun (one of the gayest movies ever) fic written by me (the biggest perv ever). So expect some slash. As always, I don't own Top Gun, and if I did, well...would I be slaving away at high school? Hell no. I'd be flaunting copyright rights and constantly calling Tom Cruise to ask him weird questions at 2 in the morning. So yeah, warnings for slash of the Iceman/Maverick variety and language.**

* * *

The fateful day was a particularly bright Friday. It seemed to Goose that rather than one sun, there were two; it was that much hotter outside.

"Goose, it's damn summer! What were you expecting, man? Snowmen and icicles?" Maverick joked with that wide white smile when Goose complained loudly of the heat. "You never were one of the smarter ones though." He clapped his RIO on the back as they entered the cool air-conditioned space of the locker room. Goose could hear the general babble of the other students from the lockers.

"Oh, so that makes you Einstein then, huh, Mav?" Goose teased back with a good-spirited laugh as they entered the general area with the other pilots. Iceman and Slider were in front of their respective lockers; Slider combing his hair back with a white towel around his waist and Ice just sliding on his jeans. Wolfman was lounging on the bench in his undershirt and boxers as usual, loudly engaging Ice in some vivid description of a basketball play he had seen on TV the night before, complete with sound effects and exaggerated gestures. Hollywood was pulling on his shirt, and fighting a losing battle from the looks of it. Everyone else had cleared out, it was just the three pairs now.

"Goddamn, Wolf, how long does it take you to get dressed? Stop flirting with Kazansky and come to the bar with me." Hollywood fussed at Wolfman as he finally poked his head though the neck hole of his shirt.

Wolfman sat up and gave Hollywood a stare and so eloquently replied: "Bite me."

Hollywood rolled his eyes. "You wish."

Nevertheless, Wolfman got up from the bench and commenced pulling on his own pants. "Fuck, 'Wood, I want to go to the bar too, you know that," he hopped in a semicircle to face Iceman, "Kazansky only wishes I was flirting with him. Isn't that right, Ice?"

At this, Iceman scoffed and threw Wolfman a withering glare. "Oh yes, you know it, Wolf." Voice laden with icy sarcasm, "every morning when I wake up, I think, 'okay, what can I do today that will increase my chances of getting in Wolfman's pants?' God, Wolf, I know you're dumb, but you can't possibly be that stupid." The blond pilot rolled his eyes so hard that Goose could have sworn he got a good look at his optic nerves.

"No need to be so defensive, Ice," Wolf responded with a wry smile, "we all know you've got your panties in a wad over Maverick anyways."

"You're so full of shit, Wolf, no wonder your eyes are brown." Iceman answered back, just a bit too quickly. Though his voice was even, his prompt response raised a tiny bit of suspicion in Goose, who could always read people pretty well.

Hollywood laughed and picked up his duffel bag, stalking out of the locker room. Wolfman followed with a flourish and a call of "See you boys later!"

Maverick chuckled when they left. Slider, who had finished dressing in all the commotion, retrieved his own bag. "The bar sounds like a damn good idea, Ice, meet you there?" He asked, almost in permission.

"Yeah, sure, see you there." Ice replied, occupied in finding his shirt and not paying attention to his RIO. Slider turned then to Goose and Maverick, the latter of the two almost done dressing.

"You guys should come too; it's not a party without Mother Goose and Maverick!" Slider said this brightly. It had been a rough week for the boys, Viper was running them hard and Jester wasn't cutting them any slack either. They were all tense and ready to start a weekend of therapeutic drinking and debauchery that they would barely remember in the morning.

"Sure thing!" Goose replied. He looked back at Maverick, "I'm gonna go on ahead, bud, join me when you've got clothes on."

Maverick looked up at his RIO and laughed, green eyes glinting, "Sure thing, Goose, run along."

And with that, Slider and Goose departed, leaving a shirtless Iceman and a half-dressed Maverick alone in the locker room.

As Goose walked down the tiled hall with Slider, he realized he had left his own duffel back in the locker room. He supposed he could just leave it, but he remembered he left his car keys and license in it as well as his clothes.

"Slider, I left my bag in the locker room. Go on ahead, I'll be there," Goose said, starting to turn around.

"Naw, I'll wait, it's cool," Slider said, leaning comfortably against the wall and nodding in the direction of the locker room.

"Thanks, man!" And Goose promptly made his way back.

He rounded the corner to the lockers whistling, but quickly caught his breath when he saw the sight in the locker room. Iceman had Maverick pinned up against the lockers, absolutely ravaging his mouth, apparently not having heard Goose's whistling. Maverick let out a low moan and twined his hands in Ice's hair, pulling himself closer. Ice's hands skated down Maverick's sides to firmly catch on his hips and grind into him. Maverick's moan was even more urgent this time as he pulled away to run his tongue up the line of Ice's neck, sending the other into a full-body shudder.

Goose noted that Ice still hadn't found his shirt, Maverick's pants were half buttoned; and both were probably going to lose a lot more clothing in a few short moments. He felt like a kid who had just walked in on his parents making a new brother or sister, only this hit Goose closer to home for another reason.

His suspicions were absolutely correct. For a long time, he sensed more than simple rivalry between the two piltos. He could see the looks that the two pilots cast each other when they didn't think anyone else was watching, but Goose was more attentive than he was given credit for. Hell, he could care less who Maverick was screwing, he just didn't want to walk in on them.

Mildly shell-shocked, he made his way back to Slider. The other RIO looked questioningly at his lack of luggage and raised an eyebrow. Goose shook his head and cleared his throat, surprised at how affected he was by the spectacle he witnessed. He was 100% sure he was 100% straight, but there was something artful about the way his best friend's body curved into Iceman's tall and imposing frame. The way they twined together was almost plantlike, like the creeping Morning Glory that clung to the side of the house he grew up in.

"Slider, I don't need my bag after all. Can I bum a ride from you?"

Slider looked a bit taken aback, but nodded anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. Poor Goosie. Not sure if Wolf's eyes are brown, I just had to wing it with that one.**

**Cake and wishes times two**

**For those who fave and review.**


End file.
